Against the living and the dead
by Everythingsupernatural
Summary: Daryl dixons life has gone to hell, ever since he woke up from a black out. His family and friends, everyone he knew had turned into walkers. In his fight to survive and stay sane, he runs into a man, not only running from walkers, but monsters, demons, ghosts, etc. as well. The two men team up on a hunt for survivors.While in the process of finding out what everything means.
1. Introduction

Against the living

The roaring sound of the 2014 Lamborghini echoed through the broken, empty streets of Seattle. It smelled of sulfur and 80 year old meat. The sky was black, for the smoke of the fire that was caused by the erotic bombs, only days before, still lingered in the atmosphere. Inside of the extremely gorgeous car, sat Daryl Dixon. His eyes wild, sweating, coughing, crying, screaming. He stuck his hand out the window and flipped off the whole world. He was speeding about 120 MPH, through the abandoned streets, where only few empty cars still layed. As he drove around the same roads something unusual caught his eye, his 15th lap around. Was it death coming for him as well? Was it one of those things he used to call his neighbors? Was it another living person!? He stopped the car, in a shocking skid, and swung open the door, grabbing his cross bow, and stumbling out of the car. There was nothing there, a bloody stop sign stood still at the corner where he swore he saw a man... Just a mere haulusinating like the ones he had seen every hour for the past few days. Well.. What would you expect, when your whole world was turned upside down, and everyone you knew turned into creatures that tried to kill you. he was obviously going insane! He swore to himself he was the last man on earth. It all started, when he woke up from a bad night at the bar. He passed out somewhere between the boulevards and woke up to all of the horror, the world is now... What, is happening? Maybe he just drank himself to death and went to hell?... Maybe he was asleep, a long coma. Whatever or wherever he was, he was never going to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daryl sat quietly, at the edge of a street corner, his face in his palms. His eyes wet with tears. He was thinking over everything that had happened in the last few days, he hadn't had any time to think things over or cry it out. He was still in his lonely city, filled with dead men, and women. Their children, and families.. All gone. His family was gone, he saw them all die. He just wanted to go home without knowing there would be walkers there to greet him. He looked up, at the sound of footsteps nearing. What he saw wasn't a living being, it wasn't even fit to be alive. A young woman, inching her way towards him, she had no arms and her left foot was just barely dragging behind her, attached by some arteries. Her face was crooked, and bloody. Her eyes were grey and she had no teeth, just flesh falling from her mouth. It was a disghusting sight to see, she couldn't even do any harm to him, that's how pathetic she seemed. Daryl didn't even dare put her out of her misery, he was selfish. He knew that she was already dead, she killed others, and left him to fend by himself. This is what his world had become. Walking horror films, and unimaginable nightmares. Daryl stood up, and shook off some of the ashes that were clinging to the dry cloth on his shirt. He reached for his crossbow, and sprinted back to his truck, the only thing left, which felt like he owned. He turned the keys, fired up the ignition, and drove into the wrong lane of the street, heading out somewhere south until he found a safer place to be.. . Maybe some place that had more survivors. In the back of his vehicle, rattled, bottles and jugs of water, snacks, and guns. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, and looked directly to the side of him. He didn't care where he was going, there was nothing to run into, she he was just looking for peace somewhere out in the woods to the right of him. When he looked back at the road, all he was dead men on the sides, and about 20 walkers tearing their muscles out of their arms, and all their flesh off of their bones. It was so horrifying, everything was horrifying! There must have been no survivors out there! He kept driving, kept looking ahead. Until he came across something, that didn't exactly look dead..

He stopped his truck, hesitantly, rolled down the window, and peeked out the glass frame to see a man, with dark brown hair, a tan trench coat, and office clothes just walking along he street side. "oh my god" Daryl whispered to himself. He swung open the door and practically fell out of his truck.. The man eyes became wide, and he started sprinting towards Daryl.. "oh god! Oh god! Thank god! A survivor!" Daryl tripped over his own shadow, and fell hard on the ground. His hands becoming burnt on the heated asphalt. "oh my.. Your... Your alive?" the mysterious man asked, he had an almost unrealistically deep voice. "yes! Yes! And you are too! How did you survive, with no vehicle like that? How did u get this far from the city" Daryl laughed, sweat dropping from his brow. "I didn't, I was just abandoned here by some colleagues, I shouldn't really say abandoned... We became trapped between those walkers back there. They got Uriel, and... And Anna too. But I escaped, I ran as fast as I could until there was no walkers near me at all. Just trynna find other civilization now." he explained. Daryl looked at him, straight in the eyes. He was exactly the same height as Daryl, he had the same crystal blue eyes, he looked as if he had a similar personality. Some thing about him, really reminded Daryl of himself.. "the names Daryl.. Daryl Dixon. I live just outside of Seattle in a small part of anacordis, I lived by myself in a small log cabin, and my parents just a few doors down. I wasn't even conscious when people started turning. But I've been through this experience for the past few days, when I woke up from a black out, there where, men and women everywhere getting in their cars and attempting to leave the city.. But they were too late, the government bombed the entire city! But I was out around that time, I was out to see if my family was still... They... And then I.. Uhh, I went back to the city yesterday. And there was nothing left, but walkers. I..." Daryl stopped and stared off at the burnt, destroyed buildings off in the foggy distance.. "my name, is castiel. Just castiel.. I don't remember my last name.. Ya see, i went into shock when all of this crap started, because my mother was one of the first few people to turn. After just hours of medical therapy, I just kinda forgot a few things. My last name being one of them, for the past few days I've been in the woods with my companions, we just came from a small rest stop slash mini shopping area westward.. And then... Of course they were killed. And eaten... Now.. Are we done introducing our selves and playing paddy cake, can I get in your freaking truck and head out with you where ever the hell your going! " castiel yelled at Daryl at the last part of his speech. Daryl glared at him.. "get in. We're heading down south, to the mountains, my grandfather owned a farm up there, probably too high for the walkers to get up to. Too many obstacles and stuff too" he said. The two men got In the vehicle, and started to drive south. The mountains looked like they where only a few miles away.

The sky blue truck rattled, mud and gravel cracked below the thick bumpy tires. Daryl's left elbow hung out the window, he looked off to the side, trying to recognize the road he drove down at least twice a month. Nothing looked the same, it was so lonely, so open. The radio was playing "Spirit in the sky" by Norman Greenbaum. It was scratchy, and fading. The tone going up and down as the road rose above and below sea level. The summer climate was humid and hot! This day being especially febrile, most likely around 110*. Daryl looked back the road, the dusty hills coming nearer and nearer each second. He wasnt excited, nor bitter about finding whatever might await at his relatives house. He could be heading towards a nest, of walkers. Yet, he could also be finding a group of survivors, and with his little bit of luck. One of them might be someone from his family. Castiel was staring out the window, silent as likely prey. Daryl felt like he needed to say something, just to distract the both of them from all the craziness going on around them. "so.. Uhhh... where are you from?" He asked. Castiel glanced at him, his blue eyes shining bright. Castiel chuckled a little bit, and looked up a Daryl. "uuuh.. Ha, I'm From Massachusetts, Boston. Ya. I moved here about three years ago, for the hell of it. Lived in LA for a long time and lived in Vancouver Canada for a while too. But, now I'm here, stuck with you." a smile jerked at Daryl's cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the road, though there was nothing there. After about two lifelessly silent moments Daryl woke up from his day dream. "that ain't such a bad thing?" he asked. "ha" castiel replied, just leading to more silence, and an uncomforterble mood for Daryl. "hey, I ain't takin you, long' just so you can be a little bitch? K!?" he snapped and pointed a threatening finger at Cas. Castiel just stared at him, not glaring, not shaming him, just looking into his identical blue eyes. The eyes that seemed to be burning, those eyes had seen hard days. Those eyes were not innocent what so ever, but yet they were so youthful at the same time. "where did you come from?" castiel mumbled in reply. Daryl bit his lower lip, and thought about it for a second. He didn't think castiel would approve of the way he is now, in the surrounding he grew up in. "I aint shittin' ya, but Hollywood Florida" he said, sticking his finger nail in his mouth and biting down on it. Causing it to crack and break off, into his cold saliva. This time castiel did have a glare on his face, the man in the tan trenchcoat, looked Daryl up and down, stared at his chiseled face and his dusty sleeveless arms. "why the hell did you take your sleeves off? Fraid' you'll get to hot or something, you do know, this shit isn't ending any time soon, you should have re-thought your actions. Winters coming" castiel laughed. And flinched, as he was getting prepared to punch Daryl in the arm playfully, but stopping as he saw the mans cold, secretive eyes, once more. "sleeves are for bitches" Daryl closed his left eye, as the sun blinded him, and he lifted the left side of his lip up, sort of bearing his teeth in a joking way. Castiel looked down at his layered clothing a hung his head low. "man is there sometin' you ain't tellin' me?" Daryl asked concerned. Castiel squinted as he looked back at Daryl, and refused to say a word, sorrow hidden in his eyes. He shook his head and threw his hands down between his knees, and coughed, trying to avoid the subject. Daryl rolled his eyes, he didn't like Castiel one bit, he was lying, avoiding him, making everything awkward, and more uncomfortable than it should be. All of a sudden the song "thrift shop" by Macklemore came on the radio. Daryl rolled his eyes, it took him back to what the world was before it came to what it was at that very second, lonely, sorrowful, and just plain dead. As the lyrics became more vile, he laughed, its like he had no time to remember what the perfect, party like, fun land, the week before was like. He glanced at Cas, to see the mysterious man bobbing his head and mouthing the words "This is freaking awesome" to the ridiculous beat of the song. "huh, can you even believe that our world was such a puzzle before all this crap. Very eye opening wouldn't you say?" Daryl chuckled and nudged castiel's shoulder. "It sure is! But there was almost as much evil in the world a few days ago as there is now" Cas replied sarcastically. Daryl felt insulted by that comment. This random guy he just happened to run into, surviving, surprisingly was a complete jerk, for no reason. He was alive, he was obviously strong and skilled, yet he acted like he had been locked up for years. "What do you mean by that? Trust me, if things could get any worse, you better lay it on me now!" Daryl snapped, slamming his fist against the dash. Castiel looked back, and nodded. "Ok"


End file.
